memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Future Tense (episode)
| date = 2152 | episode = 2x16 | production = 042 | airdate = 19 February 2003 | written = Mike Sussman and | director = }} "Future Tense" was the 42nd episode of . Summary ; Captain's starlog, supplemental : We've contacted the Vulcan ship, ''Tal'Kir. They’ve agreed to meet us in three days to take the craft back to Earth. Hopefully, we won't have another visit from the Suliban before we reach the rendezvous point.'' ; Captain's starlog, supplemental : A Vulcan transport is en route to tow the ''Tal'Kir. Fortunately, there were no casualties. Our long-range scanners show no sign of Tholians or Sulibans in our vicinity.'' References Characters :Jonathan Archer • Kal Dano • Maxwell Forrest • Alex Gaeta • Haynem • Travis Mayweather • McDermott • Phlox • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • [[unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] • unnamed Suliban • unnamed Tholians George W. Bush • Zefram Cochrane • Cochrane family • • Jane Doe • • Jake Tapper Starships and vehicles :Tal'Kir ( combat cruiser) • ( cruiser) • Suliban cell ships • Suliban salvage ship • Suliban transport • unnamed Tholian starships (Tholian starship (22nd century)) 31st century time pod • • aeroshuttle • cargo hauler • Cochrane's ship • • escape pod • • • Klingon bird-of-prey • Krenim warship • • Nygean ship • • shuttlepod • space shuttle • • triglobulin harvester ship • Vulcan cruiser (cruiser) • Vulcan transport (transport) Locations :the galaxy Earth, Sol system (England • Mir • Spain) • Vega colony Shipboard locales ;Enterprise : bridge • engineering • launch bay • mess hall • sickbay Races and cultures :B'Saari • Denobulan • Human • Suliban • Tholian • Vulcan • States and organizations :Earth Cargo Authority • Earth Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • Suliban Cabal • Tholian Assembly • United Earth • Vulcan Science Directorate • Vulcan High Command Spanish Armada Technology and weapons :antimatter injector • black box • cloaking device • computer • Daniels' database • data-storage matrix • emergency beacon • exhaust port • hologram • hyperspanner • micro-caliper • micro-transmitter • organic circuit • phase weapon (phase cannon • phase pistol) • plasma exhaust port • polarized hull plating • power grid • power module • power relay • propulsion system • sensor • space station • spacedock • spatial torpedo • spanner • starship • temporal displacement drive • thruster quad • time machine • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • warp drive • warp reactor Substances and energy :biomatter • crystal • DNA • EM radiation • metal Ranks and titles :admiral • armory officer • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • flag officer • helmsman • lieutenant • officer • pilot • president (President of the United States) • science officer • second officer Other references :alien • biology • captain's log • captain's starlog • cell • century • chromosomes • colony • day • dinosaur • distress call • ear • energy • first contact • French language • genetic profile • government • hailing frequency • herbivore • history • hull • humanoid • interspecies database • lifeform • light-year • log entry • logic • marriage • matter • metallurgical analysis • microcellular scan • nation-state • nonhumanoid species • nucleotide • nucleotide sequence • planet • races and cultures • rank • ship commissioning • space • spatial geometry • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Earth Starfleet ranks • Earth Starfleet uniform • starlog • State of the Union Address • stegosaurus • subspace • subspace signature • tactical alert • technology • Temporal Cold War • temporal radiation • Tholian history • Tholian language • time • time travel • title • uniform • weapon • xenophobia Chronology History ; 1588 (16th century) : The Spanish Armada. ; 20th century : Earth launches the space shuttle and Mir. ; 2003 (21st century) : George W. Bush's State of the Union Address. ; 2119 (22nd century) : Zefram Cochrane's ship disappears. ; 2152 : Enterprise discovers the pod. ; 24th century : Numerous starship classes are designed. ; 31st century : The time pod is built. Appendices Images file:future Tense.jpg|''Enterprise'' and Tholian ships. file:phase cannon close.jpg|Phase cannon. Connections | type2 = episode | series2 = ENT | format2 = epair | before2 = Cease Fire | after2 = | prevpocket = Cease Fire | nextpocket = }} External link * category:eNT episodes